Stitch Together This Broken Heart
by Andraiyel
Summary: When Byakuya is taken away from the one he loves, the feeling of his heart being ripped to pieces overtakes him. Who will be there to stitch his heart together? Slight RenBya, future GrimmBya YAOI
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not a couple that I ship exactly, but if were Renji were to say, oh I dunno, die, then I would totally go for it. Anyways, even though I wrote this, the plot was developed between myself and xxsasuxxnaruxxluverxx. (Psst, you should check her out if you're into SasuNaru fics, they're pretty good.)

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Bleach, and if we did, holy crap...

WARNING: This is ManxMan, if you are not into that, then why the hell did you go into this M-rated section?

* * *

STITCH TOGETHER THIS BROKEN HEART

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, dense smoke clearing from around him to reveal a large skeletal snake encircling him. Renji spread his feet and crouched low into a fighting stance, swinging his arm swiftly and sending the snake after the man who had put the Soul Society in utter chaos and destruction. It would end here, he was sure of it.

Sosuke Aizen smirked. Predictable. The redhead was just too predictable. Renji Abarai was merely a fukutaichou; he would never be able to defeat someone with as much skill as he. Aizen shunpo-d out of the way of the initial attack, the smirk still on his face, his eyes closed. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. He shunpo-d behind Renji, his eyes still closed and the smirk on his face turning into more of a contented smile as he slashed Kyoka Suigetsu across the length of Renji's back in one graceful flick of his wrist.

Renji's eyes widened as he felt the steel blade sliding down into the flesh of his back, slick with his own blood. The force of the blow knocked him to his knees, the impact of his knees contacting with the sandy ground of Hueco Mundo causing blood to spurt out of his mouth. He gasped a breath, leaning heavily on a segment of Zabimaru, struggling to get up again so he could beat the shit out of Aizen.

Aizen leaned down close to Renji's face so that his mouth was right next to the redhead's ear. He breathed on it hotly as he whispered, "Oh, what a shame it is that your precious Kuchiki Taichou is not here to come to your aid." The smile on his face grew larger as he disappeared quickly with a shunpo, only to reappear in a split second standing a few yards in front of the bleeding Renji.

Renji's temper flared as a feral snarl ripped through his throat. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he was on his feet again in an instant, the blood oozing down his back or dribbling out of the side of his mouth not fazing him at all. He wiped his forearm over his eye so he could see more clearly, the blood obstructing his vision. His breathing had become ragged, but he was relentless. "Hikotsu Taiho!" he yelled, swinging Zabimaru once more towards Aizen as a gargantuan red ball of dense spiritual energy swelled between its fangs, growing and growing until it released right before Zabimaru reached Aizen, the energy swallowing the traitorous soul reaper whole.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu," Aizen said quietly, opening his eyes slowly as the skeletal snake approached him with its jaw glowing red, dropping his sword blade down to the ground below him, just as the red energy engulfed him. It wasn't over yet.

Renji breathed a slight sigh of relief but did not relax his body, still tense and holding the pose so that he was ready to attack again, but he did not know if that was necessary after watching Aizen being hit point blank by his baboon bone cannon.

As the dust cleared and the sand settled from the intensity of the attack, the first thing that Renji saw was a pristine white haori contrasting against the grey and drabness of Hueco Mundo.

"Taichou?" he asked with uncertainty.

Yes. It was without a doubt Byakuya Kuchiki, but what he was doing was what surprised Renji, that and the fact that Sosuke Aizen was nowhere to be seen.

Byakuya raised Senbonzakura in front of him and closed his eyes slowly. "Scatter, Senbonzakura," he said calmly, opening his eyes once more to watch the pink petals scatter to the wind.

The moment he had opened his mouth and let those words come out Renji knew that whoever it was that was before him was not his Taichou. He could say this with absolute certainty, but whoever it was had an attack identical to that of his Taichou's and he knew from that moment that he was in for it.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his tone fierce and strong.

The Byakuya-copy did not respond, but he stared Renji straight in the eyes, an evil glint in his own grey ones as the petals began to encircle Renji, the hilt of Senbonzakura was all that was left in the Byakuya imposter's hands. With a small flick of his wrist the petals rained down on Renji, blood spurting from almost every part of his body as the small blades dug into his flesh.

Renji was able to encircle Zabimaru around him to take the brunt of the attack, but it was not enough. His hair fell to frame his face, one of the blades having sliced the tie he used to hold up his ponytail. He grimaced in pain, but he did not fall, taking a shaky step forward and thrusting his arm in the direction of the imposter, sending Zabimaru roaring towards him.

The false Byakuya sidestepped the skeletal snake easily, pink petals fluttering harmlessly around him for a brief second before they were again slicing at the redhead, this time though there wasn't an armored sword there to protect him.

A gurgle came from the back of Renji's throat as he fell forward into the sand, his will shaken. Zabimaru sensed this and returned to its original katana form at his side, Renji still gripping the hilt tightly.

In a mere second Senbonzakura had returned to its katana form as well as the false Kuchiki Taichou used shunpo to get to the side of the sixth squad fukutaichou, grabbing him by his freed red locks and pulling him up so that he was on his knees.

Renji's eyes drooped almost to a close, too weak to move against this man. He let out a low groan as he was pulled up by his hair, but other than that did not react as the false Senbonzakura was placed against his marred throat.

"Are you prepared to meet you end, Abarai-fukuta-"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," a soft voice resonated from behind them, the area around them turning black while thousands of blades rose up from the ground around them to form two rows. The blades then shattered into millions of pink petals, catching the false Byakuya by surprise as the illusion cracked and then broke and Aizen appeared, holding the sword to Renji's neck still. He dropped the still bleeding redhead to the ground so that he could raise his sword and create some type defense against the onslaught of the pink petals, but it was too late and he was shredded almost instantly as Byakuya continued to walk towards his dying fukutaichou.

He dropped to his knees beside the redheaded man and took his hand gently in his own, raising a senkei around them without uttering a single word so that other battles that were happening close by would not be able to harm them. Even though they could still here the clashes of swords and the destruction of the area around them, the only thing that could be seen inside the senkei was the pink blades floating in the sky.

"Renji," Byakuya said softly, brushing the red strands of hair out of his face and checking over his body to see the extent of his wounds with his eyes. Renji's breathing was ragged and Byakuya's healing abilities were not at a level high enough to treat the wounds he had sustained. They needed the assistance of Unohana-taichou immediately, or else the likelihood of Renji's survival was very slim.

Amber eyes opened slowly to glance up into mercury ones, showing him that the red head was still alive. But there was an emotion in them that Byakuya could not quite decipher.

"…Byakuya…" he rasped out softly.

"Do not speak Abarai," he said in response, running his ghostly white fingers lightly over the back of his tanned hand. He had yet to notice it, but Renji had. There was something wrong with the senkei. Something terribly wrong.

Renji furrowed his brow slightly, trying to get Byakuya's attention to the gently shaking swords above them. "Byakuya…run, now," he tried to yell, but it came out barely above a whisper.

Byakuya's normally stoic face stared down at him curiously, not understanding what he was trying to point out. There was no need to worry, they were safe inside the senkei, no one could get to them there.

Renji raised his hand shakily and pointed to the swords that were shaking more violently above them, Byakuya finally looking up and seeing what it was that was so urgent. His eyes widened. This was never supposed to happen.

And that was when the first few swords began to drop, running into the ground blade first. The senkei was slowly collapsing around them, but not slowly enough for Byakuya to get them both out.

"Get out…now!" Renji pleaded.

At that exact moment, Byakuya leaned over Renji, placing both his hands on either side of his head, using his body to shield his wounded lover from the plummeting swords.

The black-haired man grimaced in pain as three swords at once that had fallen from the sky above them ran him through, but he relaxed his face and smiled softly down at Renji, which was a rare sight to see, even for the redhead. He coughed and the blood that had been pooling in his mouth sprayed out in an array of ruby red droplets, landing in the sand beside Renji.

Amber eyes widened in shock as he tried to sit up, bright pink swords still continuing to fall around them as the rest of the senkei collapsed, but the man above him held him down. A rivulet of crimson red began to trail its way down the pale jaw of the sixth squad taichou as he uttered his last words.

"Always remember, I love you, Renji," he whispered softly before collapsing on top of his devastated fukutaichou.

That was when Byakuya Kuchiki's world turned to black.

* * *

A/N:

Andraiyel: Ok, so even though I bet you are wondering, "What the hell does this have to Byakuya and Grimmjow?!" Well, we are getting there.

xxsasuxxnaruxxluverxx: it takes a while for inspiration god damn it! give us a break! anyway we thank you for coming and giving us a chance!

Andraiyel: So leave your reviews and we will put up the next installation of "Stitch Together This Broken Heart" probably by next weekend.

xxsasuxxnaruxxluverxx: so if you would be so kind as to review that would be fantabulis (yes Andraiyel I know I probably spelled that wrong but I don't care) so have a good fanfic day and see you next time!!

REVIEW

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

sasuxnaruxluver: holy fucking shit on a stick! damn we take forever to update on one fucking story! I personally blame andraiyel for being a whore, but anyways this chapter is gonna really piss all of you off. Again, I blame andraiyel. Shit goes down in this chapter, but really nothing happens, because it's all flashbacks and that's what's gonna kill you inside.

Andraiyel: Okay, it is definitely not my fault for any of this, but I do take half the blame, because it is half my fault. I swear for the both of us that it will never take us this long to update again, we will do better on the next one. But yeah, she was right with the fact that nothing really happens this chapter, sorry. It will pick up again in chapter three!

What are you still doing here, reading this damn note? Go read the chapter and review!

* * *

"_Byakuya, I love you…"_

_Byakuya looked up from the desk he was sitting at to see his fukutaicho standing there before him, wringing his tan hands together nervously. He set his pen down. "Did you finish the reports from the last mission?" he asked in his monotone voice._

_Renji's face fell. "What do you mean did I finish the papers? Did you not hear what I just said?" The red-head walked over to his captain's desk, still standing a respectful distance away, but making his presence known._

"_I believe that I asked you a question, Abarai fukutaicho," Byakuya said, ignoring that comment completely. He could feel Renji's increasing irritation coming off of the man in waves._

_Renji slammed his hands down on Byakuya's desk in anger, his eyes blazing as he stared at his taicho. "With all due respect, _taicho_, I said something to you first and I think I deserve at least some sort of fucking response."_

_Byakuya folded his hands together on the desk and stared up icily at Renji. "Abarai fukutaicho, I believe that I am the captain of this squad, so it is you that will answer to me. And you cannot expect me to honestly dignify that statement with a response, do you? Your feelings are completely inappropriate and I refuse to even begin to acknowledge them."He picked up his pen again and began writing once more, signaling to Renji that the topic was closed. _

_Renji glared down at him, but took his hands off the desk, standing up straight again. "So what you're saying, taicho, is that you have no feelings for me at all?"_

_The writing stopped and Byakuya stared down at the desk for a moment, not answering Renji right away. He finally did look up at his lieutenant, though, and, in a clipped response, answered, "That is exactly correct."_

_A deep growl rumbled from inside Renji's chest and the next thing anyone knew, he had Byakuya out of his chair and pressed up against the wall, ravaging his lips hungrily._

_Byakuya's hands pressed against Renji's chest, starting to push him away, but then Renji's hands travelled down from his face, caressing his sides as the kiss lessened in intensity and became softer. Byakuya's hands curled into fists, pulling on Renji's kosode. Renji licked Byakuya's lower lips, asking for entrance into his captain's mouth. Byakuya opened his mouth for him, deepening the kiss. _

"_What the fuck?" Renji stumbled back against the desk, his hands clasped over his mouth. "You fucking bit me?" he exclaimed in shock, sticking his tongue out to see if it was bleeding._

_Byakuya brushed himself off and straightened his clothing as he responded softly, "Next time you choose to do something so immature, the consequences will be far worse."_

_

* * *

_

"_Are you sure you wish to practice with me and not someone else?"_

"_Hell yeah! There's no one better to learn from!"_

_Byakuya sighed, but there was a slight upward tug at the corner of his mouth as he saw how determined Renji really was. "Very well; we will begin with just a simple challenge. All you have to do is dodge my attacks with this wooden katana; do you think you can manage that?"_

"_Bring it on!" Renji yelled, already tensing to shunpo away at even the slightest movement from his captain. _

_Before he even knew what was happening, there was a flash in his peripheral vision and he felt the cold, wooden stick pressed against his throat. "You are dead, Abarai. Pay attention."_

"_Damnit, you cheated!" Renji grumbled, ripping the wooden sword from his neck and flashing to the other side of the training field._

_About an hour later, after Renji had finally started to get the hang of it, he was managing to avoid at least a few of his captain's attacks. Byakuya stood in the middle of the field admiring Renji's quick learning and steadfast determination. "You are getting better, Abarai. Let's try once more, though." Renji simply nodded in response and crouched low, waiting for Byakuya to make the first move._

"_CAPTAIN! Captain Kuchiki!" a voice shouted from the entrance to the training grounds. Byakuya turned slightly to see timid little Hanataro standing at the gates, holding something that looked to be from the head taicho. He held his sword up as he heard the tell tale sounds of Renji rushing towards him, about to smack him in the chest with the stick when all of a sudden he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, looking up at a leering red-headed fukutaicho, grinning smugly down at him. _

"_I think you're dead, taicho," he said, crossing his arms as he leaned over the other._

_

* * *

_

"_BYAKUYA! Where the fuck is my sword!" Renji shouted, turning the house upside down in his search for Zabimaru._

_Out of thin air, Byakuya appeared in the bedroom beside him as Renji ripped through the closet, his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you honestly expect me to keep records of all of the idiotic things you do to your zanpakuto?" he asked coldly, watching as Renji threw his many shihakusho out of the closet and onto the floor in his search. _

"_For the love of kami, just please help me find Zabimaru!" he yelled, flashing into the next room, leaving his tornado of chaos behind him._

_Byakuya sighed and shook his head slightly before slowly following Renji. "Where did you last see your sword, Renji?"_

_Renji turned to glare at him. "Yeah, 'cause if I knew I would be turning the house upside down like this, that's right- oh, wait! Last night I was drinking with the other guys! Oh fuck!" he groaned, his head falling into his hands. _

_Byakuya's frown deepened as he heard this and he turned to leave, no longer bothering to help Renji. Renji's head shot up and he called after his taicho, "Wait! You're not going to help me anymore?" _

"_I know what type of things you and the other fukutaichos do, so I really no longer wish to help you with this, because now it is hopeless. There are so many places where you could have left Zabimaru during your escapades last night."_

"_C'mon! I'm sure they will know where I left Zabimaru! We just have to go around and ask them."_

"_No."_

"_How would you feel if you had lost Senbonzakura? Imagine you were in my situation," he said sadly. _

"_Unfortunately for you, I would never be in that situation-" he stopped, seeing how dejected Renji was. He sighed, "Fine, I will assist you Renji, but only because you are of no use to me as a fukutaicho without Zabimaru."_

_Renji jumped up and kissed him quickly, almost knocking Byakuya to the floor. "Thanks-" Renji was cut off as Byakuya pulled him close again for a deeper kiss._

"_Let's not waste the day," Byakuya finally breathed, pulling away and heading out of the Kuchiki manor with Renji on his heels._

_Byakuya stopped abruptly as he headed down the walkway, a glint of metal from the branches of a sakura tree catching his eye. Byakuya turned and placed his hand on Renji's chest, stopping him before he could collide into him. "Abarai, "he started coolly, pointing over to the tree he had seen the metal in. _

_Renji glanced up to see where his captain was pointing to and reached his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck nervously. "Heh, well, uh, I guess we don't need to go ask anyone where my sword is," he chuckled nervously, Byakuya's glare piercing the back of his head as he went to go retrieve Zabimaru. A small smirk graced the lips of captain Kuchiki. Why he put up with Renji was sometimes a mystery even to him. _

_

* * *

_

_Renji placed his hand gently on top of Byakuya's as they sat outside, their backs leaning against the rough bark of a sakura tree, the stars in the night sky twinkling above them. He leaned over slightly so his mouth was right next to his captain's ear and whispered, "I love you, Byakuya," before capturing his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. _

_Although he didn't say it out loud, Byakuya was thinking the exact same thing._

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Please review, 'kay, thanks, bye.


End file.
